Talk:Flag of the Federation
Capitalization We to have a conundrum -- the flag seen in "The Sound of Her Voice" (here) depicts the the flag as saying, "UNITED FEDERATION of PLANETS," while the flag seen in "Take Me Out to the Holosuite" (here) depicts the flag as saying "UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS." Should the article acknowledge the discontinuity? For that matter, should two graphics be developed? -- Sci 18:55 9 AUG 2006 UTC :Good question. I'm sure the disconnect should be mentioned in some manner (say an indented and italicized line with the proper citation). Not sure if it's needed to show both flags though. My own rationale is that both styles of the word "of" are acceptable by the Federation (or the holosuite had a glitch that no one in-universe noticed). In reality, I'm wondering why the art/props department just didnt re-use the earlier flag (maybe it was too big/small for the second use?). - Intricated talk page 20:15, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Personally, I would tend to presume that "OF" is the correct form, since that's what we see on numerous computer readouts and on things like Quark's pennant from "Rapture." That, and it just looks better -- which I would presume is why the Art Dept. changed it for "Holosuite." But it's also possible that both forms are accepted. -- Sci 20:35 9 AUG 2006 UTC ::I did some research on that matter. It seems the flag that read "UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS" was created especially for . In all previous occasions, when the whole text of the flag was legible, e.g. in , and , the text read "UNITED FEDERATION of PLANETS". Though the "of/OF" part is not legible in , and , I assume that the same flag was used on these occasions. ::On the regular flag of the Federation, "of" is seen more often than "OF" so I would suggest we leave the image that way. But you are right, on Quark's pennant and computer screens it's usually "UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS". A little more on that matter here: http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/inconsistencies/federation_emblem.htm (shameless plug ;-)) --Jörg 21:05, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Origin Would it be worthwhile adding that the flag is based largely upon the flag of the United Nations? Flag of the United Federation of Planets removed content This was the original content of the page "Flag of the United Federation of Planets". If there something in there that should be added to this article, here it goes: :The '''flag of the United Federation of Planets' is composed of a star field in a planet-like circle to represent the planets of the galaxy, with wheat on either side to represent peace and prosperity. The words United Federation of Planets appear in English on versions used for Star Trek: The Original Series. :Background: :''It's actually a ripoff of the flag of the United Nations, intended to be a UN of the future. Neoconservatives such as Sean Hannity have been critical of the communist message ''Star Trek contains, and the flag is no exception. Believing the entire thing to be a left-wing conspiracy, Hannity has branded the flag as "anti-American". --Jörg 08:05, 9 September 2007 (UTC) DidYouKnow/18 *"...that originally, the three brightest stars on the emblem of the United Federation of Planets were going to represent Vulcan, Qo'noS, and Earth?" Why would Qo'noS be on the Federation flag? --Alan 21:07, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Because it seems that the producers of TNG originally intended the Klingons to have joined the Federation, not just allied with it. See here for general info (under "Klingons in the Federation"). I'm not sure where the claim about the logo comes from.– Cleanse talk 06:58, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::I thought that the third star was supposed to represent Andor --Aaron :::I just came in wondering about this as well. It doesn't seem correct. I checked the link but couldn't find any reference to the logo actually representing Qo'noS. – Morder 09:33, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :I removed it for now until there is a citation provided.– Cleanse 09:48, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::::"At one time, it was thought that the three bright stars in the starfield might represent Earth, Vulcan, and the Klingon Homeworld, since during early episodes of ''Star Trek: The Next Generation it was thought that the Klingons might have actually joined the Federation. When later episodes made it clear they had not, the three bright stars were left undefined"'' - Pg. 9, Star Trek Sticker Book, Michael Okuda. - AJ Halliwell 12:38, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks, pink skin. I've re-added the note. :) --From Andoria with Love 20:02, 7 July 2008 (UTC) UFP flag from Voyager Hi. Please, does anybody know something about this UFP flag? (VOY: One Small Step). Thanks. --Zipacna1 (talk) 16:02, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :It's a Starfleet Command flag. 31dot (talk) 16:43, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Thank You :) --Zipacna1 (talk) 16:29, March 14, 2013 (UTC)